Friendship or Love?
by xxToxicPrincessxx
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a single mother, has a tough job and a mean boss, what happens when at work she bumps into an old friend from college...Kiba Inazuka, what will happen between them will sparks fly or will they just keep there friendship. Mainly KibaHina some SasuHina parts and there will be SasoSaku. its an AU this is my first story hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own any OC's **

**This is an AU**

**This is my first story I hope you enjoy (:**

* * *

"Daisuke hurry up Auntie Tenten will be waiting" shouted a woman with midnight blue hair that reached her mid-back, she was wearing a pain of black woman suit trousers a white shirt and a black blazer and a pair of black high heels, she heard the thumps of someone coming downstairs.

"Mama do I really have to go to Auntie Tenten's why cant I go with you?" asked the small boy looking up at his mother he looked around the age of 6, his hair was black and spiked up, he had the same eyes of his mother which were white and without pupils, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt with black trainers, the woman smiled.

"No I'm sorry Daisuke, Mama has to work or I will get in trouble" Daisuke huffed and stormed over to the front door "Then why can't I go see Daddy or Uncle Naruto" he asked.

"Well Daddy has gone to America with Uncle Itachi and won't be back until next month and sweetie Uncle Naruto is busy with-" but she was cut off by her mobile phone ringing "Hello" the woman said "_Hinata! Where are you? Sasori is getting quite impatient_" complained the person on the other side of the phone "I will be right there Sakura just dropping Daisuke off at Tenten's and I will be right there" Hinata replied ending the call before Sakura could say anything else "Well mister we better hurry or Mama will get in trouble with her boss" Hinata said putting her phone back in her handbag and helping Daisuke put his coat on and then putting her coat on herself, grabbed her coat, car keys and house keys and headed out in the cold winter of Konoha.

As soon as Hinata had dropped Daisuke off she went straight to her work place which was Akatsuki Studios, the company was a record company aswell as a fashion company, Hinata worked with Sakura and Sasori in the music department she quickly rushed through the doors and into the elevator, she was breathing heavily after the running "Your late Hinata" a deep voice said Hinata's eyes widened and looked up there stood a man with red hair and in a designer suit and black shoes, Hinata held her breath in bit then let it go when she realised who it was,

"G-Gaara, you scared me then I thought you were Sasori" Gaara shook his head,

"Well he is my cousin and we both have red hair" his tone was sarcastic and Hinata ignored it, the elevator dinged and Hinata stepped out and waved goodbye to Gaara and started making her way down to her shared office with Sakura, once she got there she sat down on her chair and sighed,

"Hinata! You're here, good Sasori needs us to sort out the documents out for the next album of Ino's" Hinata looked to the person next to her it was Sakura who looked organised in her white shirt and dark red pencil skirt and designer heels, Sakura had her short bubble pink hair tied up in a small bun, Hinata stood up and walked to the coat rack and put her coat up, straightening out her blazer she went back to her desk and got started on her work.

Hinata had worked all through the morning until half 6 in the afternoon '_Shit I was supposed to pick up Daisuke an hour ago' she thought, _she bid Sakura a goodbye and grabbed her coat and walked straight to the elevator, as she got in she heard a voice,

"Hey hold the elevator" the said and rushed in, Hinata had then pushed the button to go to the bottom floor "Hey Thanks for holding the elevator" the person said Hinata looked over at the person he looked familiar he had brown spiked hair, red upside down triangle tattoos on his cheeks he was dressed in black trousers a white shirt with a tie that was loosened around his neck instead of black shoes he wore worn out trainers,

"Its no problem" Hinata said he grinned as he looked at her and then his brown eyes widened.

"H-Hinata is that you?" he asked,

Hinata nodded and hesitantly asked,"Do I know you?" he then nodded and answered,

"Yeah It's me Kiba… Kiba Inazuka, we were friends in college until you started going out with Sasuke" then Hinata eyes widened that's how he looked so familiar.

"Oh Kiba, yeah it's been a while how have you been?" Hinata asked as the both got out the elevator,

"I've been good I'm still friends with Shino and everyone else" Kiba said smiling, Hinata smiled back and stopped near her car

"Well this is my car" Hinata Kiba nodded and surprised Hinata by hugging her,

"It was good to see you again Hinata we should catch up again sometime" Kiba

"I would like that" Hinata said with a pink blush on her cheeks, Kiba grinned and took out a strip of paper from his pocket and a pen and wrote his number down and gave it her

"Call me anytime" Kiba grinned winking as he walked toward his red motorbike Hinata got into her car a drove of thinking of the old times she had with Kiba and Shino before she got pregnant.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it (:**

**read and review please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own any oc's that are in this story**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Hinata had just gotten home with Daisuke "So how was your day?" Hinata asked her son, Daisuke grinned,

"Well me and Riku had a snowball fight and Auntie Tenten made us hot chocolate after" Hinata took Daisuke's coat off him and put his coat up on the coat rack, she then proceeded to take her coat off and put hers on the coat rack as she saw her son walk into their small living room,

"Do you want your dinner" she again asked walking in and sitting on their black leather couch

"No I had dinner at Auntie Tenten's" Daisuke said to preoccupied playing with his dinosaur toys

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry that I picked you up late" Hinata had put on a sad face, as Daisuke looked at her he laughed and walked over to his mother and put his hands on her cheeks and made her smile.

"Don't be sad Mama I forgive you" Daisuke's innocent eyes looked up at Hinata which made her put on a real smile

"Oh thank you Daisuke" Hinata laughed, she then gave her son a hug and walked into the kitchen to make some ramen for herself.

* * *

On Sunday morning Hinata came downstairs from the knocking on her front door, "I'm coming" she yawned, as she opened the door her eyes widened, "Sasuke…what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in America?" Hinata asked shocked because standing there in front of her was her ex-boyfriend and father of her child he was dressed in a black top, pair of dark blue jeans and some trainers with a big jacket he looked down at her, his eyebrow raised in her current state her hair was a messy state, she was dressed in grey pyjama bottoms and a matching top with a bunny in the middle of her top,

"I decided that I needed to spend more time with my son" Sasuke casually said,

"Why start now its not like you cared before you only came round one a month so what has made you change your mind now" Hinata said now starting to feel more awake and a little bit angry,

"Lets not start an argument Hinata I want to see my son that's all I ask" Sasuke raised his voice which was starting to grow louder.

"I'm not starting an argument I'm just asking why you want to spend more time with him" Hinata said her voice still calm and collected,

"Hinata just let me in so we can talk about this and not make a scene outside" Sasuke whispered, Hinata looked pass Sasuke and noticed that the neighbours from across the road was looking at the curious of what is going on at Hinata's doorstep

"Fine come in" Hinata mumbled stepping away from the door so that Sasuke could enter the house,

"Thanks" Sasuke grumbled taking his coat of and throwing it on the coat rack and walking in the living room, Hinata followed

"You want anything to drink?" Hinata quietly asked

"No" was all he said, it was quiet for a moment until he started back to the conversation they had on the front porch "So he upstairs" Sasuke presumed he head looking towards the stairs,

"Yes but he's asleep, so tell me why do you want to see **my** son" Hinata questioned. Sasuke sighed running a hand through his spiked black hair,

"I haven't seen **our** son since two months ago-" Sasuke started but got interrupted by Hinata

"And who's faults that, you're the one who is continually busy and doesn't find any time to see his own son"

"Don't even put the blame on me Hinata, you're the one who doesn't let me see my own child, even when I do come round you I barely get to see him because you kick me out after an hour with him!" Sasuke raising his voice louder which made Hinata flinch,

"Well I do blame you I blame you for every bad thing that has happened since we were together!" Hinata shouted.

"Hinata I'm not the bad guy here" Sasuke said voice still raised full of anger,

"Yes you are Sasuke…as soon as I told you as was pregnant you broke up with me saying that you wanted nothing else to do with me or the baby and now you want more time with him" Hinata was still shouting tears forming in her eyes,

"Mama what's with the shouting?" asked Daisuke rubbing his eyes he was dressed in dark blue pyjamas holding his teddy bear in his other hand.

"Nothing Daisuke, just Mama and Daddy have a discussion" Hinata answered walking over to Daisuke and picking him up,

"Daddy's here?" Daisuke yawned,

"Yeah little man I'm here" Sasuke said his black eyes softened at the sight of his son as he patted his head affectionately,

"How long are you staying?" Daisuke beamed looking at his father silently asking to be held in his arms, Sasuke looked at Hinata as in asking for permission to hold his son, Hinata hesitantly gave Daisuke to Sasuke,

"I'm not staying to long bud, I think your Mama has plans" Sasuke answered, Daisuke looked over to Hinata with big innocent eyes and pleaded.

"Can Daddy please stay Mama"

Hinata couldn't resist the big innocent look on Daisuke's face and sighed "I guess he can stay" Daisuke cheered and got down from his father and ran upstairs to get out of his pyjamas,

"Thanks Hinata" Sasuke mumbled. Hinata nodded and walked towards the stairs to get changed she stopped on the first step,

"Sasuke…you can take him out somewhere if you'd like seen as though you want to spend time with him" and with that Hinata went upstairs to get herself changed.

As soon as Sasuke and Daisuke had left Hinata decided that she should meet up with the girls, so she grabbed her phone, car and house keys grabbed her jacket and headed towards her car, but just before she got into her car she sent a text to Tenten saying:

'_Seriously need some relaxation after the morning I had'_

'_**Why what's happened?'**_

'_One word…..Sasuke'_

'_**Get over here and I will call the rest of the girls'**_

Hinata smiled as she entered her car driving off towards Tenten's house. As soon as she got there Hinata rang the door bell and then looked up staring into the same colour eyes "Hey Neji" Hinata smiled to the man in front of her, he had long brown hair tied up in a loose ponytail at the end of his back, he was wearing a plain white long sleeved shirt with dark blue jogging bottoms, his feet were bare,

"Hinata? What are you doing here" Neji asked surprise to see his cousin standing in the door way,

"Neji if that's Hinata bring her to the living room I called her" Shouted a voice from in the house, Neji sighed and let Hinata in, she gave him her coat to take and as soon as Neji put her coat in the cupboard he escorted her into the living room where four woman were sitting.

"Hinata take a seat and tell us everything" gestured a woman with brown hair which were pulled into two buns she was wearing a cream winter dress, and her feet were clad in bunny slippers,

"Well you already know Tenten" Hinata said smiling

"Yeah I know but the others don't" replied the brown haired woman who was called Tenten,

"Okay well Sasuke came to me this morning" Hinata started telling all the girls what had happen that morning,

"Wait isn't Sasuke supposed to be in America" Sakura recalled dressed in a red turtle neck shirt and black skinny jeans, with a pair of boots.

"Yeah that's what he told Naruto" answered another woman she had long black hair, she was wearing a black skirt with thick tights, a long sleeved blue shirt which showed a swollen belly with knee high white fluffy boots which sat next to her on the floor.

"That's what he told me Ami, but now he said that he wanted to spend time with his son" Hinata said grabbing a cookie that was on a plate on the side table next to wear she sat,

"When did he start caring for Daisuke? I mean he barely came to see him, why the sudden change in heart?" another woman questioned she had sandy blonde hair into four pigtails she was wearing a woollen jumper and a pair of blue jeans hold a cup of coffee in her hands,

"That's exactly what I thought but every time I asked he didn't give me a reason just kept saying that he wanted to see **our** son" Hinata responded wiping her mouth of crumbs, the woman in the room were silent all thinking the same thing 'why after all this time would Sasuke want to spend more time with Daisuke'

"MUMMY!" shouted a little boy running into the living room, following behind him was a liitle girl of the age of 4.

"What is it Riku?" Tenten asked picking Riku up and putting him on her lap, Riku looked just like his father-Neji- with the brown hair which wasn't as long as Neji's but it was short and shaped his face, his eyes although was the same as his mothers which was a chocolate brown, he was wearing a white polo shirt with black jogging bottoms with a red strip down the side of his left leg, his feet were covered with a pair of white socks.

"Hotaru wont leave me alone" Riku moaned looking up at his mother, Tenten patted her son on the head and then looked towards the 4 year old who had her brown hair into a ponytail, was wearing a lilac turtleneck top and a grey skirt with white tights.

"Is this true Hotaru" Tenten asked, Hotary looked at her mother with an innocent expression and started twiddling her fingers,

"I wanted to pway dollies with him Mummy" Hotaru said, which made Tenten and the others smile, Neji came in and look at his wife and 2 kids,

"Well sweetie how about you go play with Daddy, I'm sure you would like that wont you Neji" Tenten said noticing her husband leaning against the door frame which lead into the kitchen, Neji gave Tenten a glare and then smiled at his daughter when she went up to him and tugged on his hand,

"come Daddy we can draw pictwers" she said and left.

The day went on and everyone bid farewell to Tenten and Hinata who stayed there a little while longer,

"well then Hinata what is it that your not telling me?" Tenten playfully scolded Hinata who blushed

"Well I met an old friend" HInata confessed, Tenten squealed like a teenaged girl,

"An old friend aye" Tenten nudged Hinata,

"Y-Yeah Kiba.." Hinata stuttered which made Tenten jump up from her place on the couch and pointed at Hinata.

"Kiba and is Kiba Inazuka…the guy who was just as loud as Naruto was in college" Tenten recalled, Hinata nodded and was giggling as Tenten did a happy dance.

"I'd always knew you two would get together" Tenten chirped which then made Hinata stop giggling and looked at Tenten strangely,

"Where not together, we only just got back in touch yesterday at work" informed Hinata getting up and hugging Tenten, "Well I better get going don't know when Daisuke and Sasuke are going to get back" Hinata said, Tenten nodded taking her to the door.

"Okay then and Hinata I give it a couple of weeks and you will end up with Kiba" Shouted Tenten waving at Hinata as she drove off.

* * *

Hinata got home and sighed, putting her keys and coat away, she heard movement from upstairs and figured it was Daisuke and Sasuke, she checked the time '_7.00 I didn't know I stayed at Tenten's that long, better make some food'_ as Hinata walked into her small kitchen she saw a plate out which had a note with her name on it,

"Your welcome" a deep voice behind her said which made her jump,

"You made this but I thought you couldn't cook" Hinata blurted out and the immediately regret it, she saw Sasuke's eyebrow twitch and waited for an insult but it never came instead there was a sigh.

"I read Daisuke a bedtime story, and now he's fast asleep" Sasuke said leaning on the kitchen counter, Hinata nodded and grabbed a fork out of the draw next to the sink and started eating her food "I meant what I said earlier about wanting to spend more time with him" Sasuke stated, Hinata gulped down the bit of food she was eating before she spoke.

"Look Sasuke, I'm glad you want to spend time with Daisuke but why start now? I mean you perfectly stated that you didn't want anything to do with him after I told you I was pregnant, heck you didn't even ask how I felt about it, or even came to think about what I must've been going through" Hinata explained her facial expression stayed calm and her voice falling to a whisper,

"Look Hinata, I'm sorry for everything, I was a jerk for saying that to you and rejecting you and Daisuke, but all I want now is a second chance to prove to you that I can be a good father" said Sasuke his eyes looking sincere, Hinata gave a soft sigh and nodded.

"Okay then you can have a second chance, just please don't mess it up" Hinata pleaded and it was Sasuke's turn to nod,

"Anyway I should go, I'll be back same time next week" Sasuke said walking out with Hinata following after him, Sasuke grabbed his jacket and nodded his goodbye to Hinata who then shut the door after he walked out, she then heard her phone beep and grabbed it off the counter in the living room when walking back to the kitchen to finish off he meal. As soon as she touched the screen to open the message her eyes widened at the text,

'**Hey I've been thinking since our conversation on the elevator and to our cars, so do you want to meet up for coffee or something just to talk about the good old days ****J**'

**~Kiba **

* * *

**And the next chapter is up (:**

**I hope you liked it, **

**Please review**


End file.
